The invention relates to equipment for the surface treatment of workpieces, in particular for washing of metal parts by sprays with a conveyor device which moves the workpieces from station to station.
The invention is based above all on the objective to allow the intensive surface treatment, in particular an intensive washing of the total surface of a workpiece, without having the treatment interrupted by substantial pauses for transport of the workpiece or other substantial lost time intervals.